


A Villain's Evil Plan to Save the World

by Demidemi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demidemi/pseuds/Demidemi
Summary: Dragonslayer Online, a Massive-Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game; or at least it was until one of its most notorious players finds himself in the world as one of his characters. A dream come true for Leon with his extensive knowledge of the game, its history and lore. Leon's first goal is to find out where, or more accurately when he is in the game's timeline and try to alter history the world-ending calamity that marked the shut down of Dragonslayer Online.





	A Villain's Evil Plan to Save the World

The first thing he noticed was how he felt. His body didn’t ache, it felt light and his breaths were light and easy. It surprised him that he was in this dreamlike healthy body that clearly wasn’t his. The next thing he noticed was his surroundings. The starting temple on the Isle of Heroes. The iconic starting area of Dragon Slayer Online, or DSO. An online video game he knew better than anything and anyone else. It was at this point he noticed a tiny translucent fairy glowing a pale blue light in front of him.

“Hello Hero, I am your guide and will teach you the basics and how to properly use the Blessing of the Goddesses!” Once Leon noticed her existence, he immediately disregarded her.

_This is pretty vivid for a dream. I know I usually dream about getting teleported here, actually that’s pretty much all I dream about, but still this feels real. I might as well enjoy it before I wake up._

“The Blessing of the Goddesses greatly changes your body, please try looking and moving around to get used to your body.”

_I could do without the tutorial. I’m surprised I know it well enough to dream it this vividly. Anyway, let’s check some things out._ Reaching for a keyboard that wasn’t there, he pressed a button that normally would have opened the character screen. A menu appeared before him that showed him his stats, level and equipment. It wasn’t what his body looked like, but that of his character Leon. A short brown-haired boy with a dichromic eyes, his left eye blue and his right green.

Leon

Race: Paragon Human

Title: Butcher of Heroes

Level: 1

Health: 100/100

Mana: 100/100

Agility: 10

Attunement: 10

Dexterity: 10

Endurance: 10

Faith: 10

Intelligence: 10

Luck: 10

Strength: 10

Remaining Attribute Points: 0

Remaining Skill Points: 5

_Seems like a standard reincarnation, I keep my race, titles and appearance but my level gets reset. Should probably change that title. I guess I’m Leon now though, I usually dream its actually me and not one my characters. This is ideal though, Leon’s pretty good looking and its much better than being Chem. I wonder if she’s around somewhere. Can’t really be Chemleon, the two-in-one player of DSO without my other half. Of course its scary that I don’t control her, so it might be best if it’s just me, Leon._

In the real world, Leon played two characters using a modified Virtual Reality headset, it was designed to simulate 3D by using 2 stereoscopic lenses, one for each eye. Leon tinkered with and repurposed the device so it would show Leon’s screen in one eye and Chem’s in the other. He took the name Chemleon as a combination of both his characters names and from chameleons, who are able to move their eyes independently. Leon learned to do that at a young age, hoping to be able learn to better copy notes from a whiteboard to his notebook in school. Unfortunately, whenever Leon had to read something, his eyes would both focus on whatever he was reading. His efforts only earned him the classification as a freak and the alienation of his peers. As long it was just looking at images and not focusing on it too much, Leon could process information from both characters and control them both at once. With his VR headset and a mouse in each hand, he played as both Leon and Chem in the ultimate duo, Chemleon.

_Hmm. If she’s not here, I guess I’ll have to do a solo build. But what would be best? The temple is small,l so this is pretty early on in the time, looks like before the Year of Sloth. Could be the Year of Moon, or maybe even earlier. If its before, that means there aren’t a lot of other heroes, are there other players here like me in this world? I think the best thing to do is build a very versatile character with a high equipment dependence._ Leon paced back and forth, biting his finger as he thought.

“Good. It seems you’ve gotten the hang of moving. Now to show you something you couldn’t normally do before. Try to focus deeply on yourself, what you look like, how strong you are and things like that. It should open that information before you called the Character Screen.” The fairy continued.

_I guess the best thing to do is abandon the idea of being the heroic paladin I used to be in the game with my priestess support and go for something that functions independently._ Leon changed the tab of the character screen to the skill page. Showing him a vast array of skills on 8 different colored trees. Blue, White, Grey, Green, Yellow, Black, Purple, and Red.

“The character screen shows you your Attributes. There are 8 of them, Agility, Attunement, Dexterity, Endurance, Faith, Intelligence, Luck and Strength. Agility is your speed; higher agility characters move faster and have a higher chance to avoid attacks. It also affects your damage with agile-type weapons like swords and daggers.”

_Oh wow, there’s even skills from the tabletop RPG on here. This is interesting. Oh man, that would make a White/Blue Inquisitor build ridiculous. Though, that build is very vulnerable to anti-magic. I think a build that mixes magic and abilities would be ideal. Versatility is survival right now._

In Dragon Slayer Online, characters are only allowed to select skills from two different colors. And never from two opposing colors. Each color had its own strengths and weaknesses. Leon originally selected skills from the White and Grey trees, making him a paladin as each combination of skill colors had its own unofficial name. White Skills have a focus on healing, protection and smiting foes with holy energy. Grey Skills are mostly passive skills that are always active that increase your base abilities, they have a focus on increasing your own physical abilities, making it a common selection (but not mandatory) for weapon-focused builds.

“Attunement is your reserves and ability to use Mana. Mana is the source of magical spells and even powers some abilities. Characters with high attunement have lots of mana. It also is the main spellcasting ability for wild magic, drawing magic from the world.”

_I think I should go for a Blue/Grey Ninja build. High Intelligence, high agility and have a lot of versatility and options for running away. The only problem is that Blue Skills are all about manipulating the world. Teleporting, going invisible, communing over great distances, stopping other magic. It doesn’t have any way of attacking itself. Grey Skills have a focus on non-magic abilities with a focus on stealth, mobility and combat. I’d lack a way to attack magically. Plus, if I do this, I can do the tutorial skip. Hopefully I run into someone else. Just hopefully not another player from my world. I need to get some questions answered._

Continuing to ignore the fairy trying to teach Leon, he bolted out of the temple and immediately veered off the paved road adorned with harmless floating flames, heading straight towards a large tower in the distance.

Alice had set off to the Isle of Heroes against the will of her parents. She knew a war was coming and wanted to be of use to her family and help protect her homeland. It had taken her half a year to find the island, but she finally made it and received her Blessing of the Goddesses. Her Guiding Fairy had taught her much about her new powers, and unique to others, she was in full control to how she grew stronger. Others would have no control over what skills they learned when they leveled up. She had even learned the ability Heroes’ Eyes from the universal ability tree, unique to Heroes that let her see the level of others her level or below. Her level might have been reset upon reaching the Isle, but now she knew exactly what abilities she was gaining and how to use them.

The Guiding Fairy had done a lot for her. It had taught her how to use her new abilities, unique to those who had received the Blessing of the Goddesses. It had shown her the basics of fighting and even taught her teamwork, group fighting and the basics of adventuring in a party by summoning spiritual heroes to fight alongside her at times. Alice fully believed that without the support of her Guiding Fairy, she would have never made it this far. She doubted that anyone could even make it to the tower without the advice and occasional healing from her Guiding Fairy.

Alice was nearing her end of her trial; together with the spiritual heroes summoned by her Guiding Fairy, she had overcome a spiritual dragon in a very difficult battle. _I hope all fights on the mainland aren’t this difficult._ She had been trained by knights and learned the basics of swordplay from them, even with that bit of an advantage, the spiritual dragon took everything she had, and she barely came out on top. She was truly grateful to the Guiding Fairy.

“Remember, these fights are just training and not very dangerous. The real think will be a lot tougher. Be careful.” The Guiding Fairy cautioned.

“Thank you for the warning.” Alice bowed her head in gratitude. _I’m going to need to get a lot stronger if what the Guiding Fairy says is true._

Alicessa von Freyarch

Race: Human

Title: Blessed by the Goddesses

Level: 5

Health: 180/180

Mana: 180/180

Agility: 14

Attunement: 14

Dexterity: 14

Endurance: 14

Faith: 10

Intelligence: 10

Luck: 12

Strength: 10

Remaining Attribute Points: 0

Remaining Skill Points: 0

She had reached level 5 and obtained gear much more powerful than the equipment she arrived with. Alice wielded a longsword with one hand and used the other to cast magic. She had deiced to pick skills from the Red tree, which focused on offense and power and decide on what other color she wanted to pick later. Right now, most of her skill points went to being able to cast magic with a sword instead of a staff or wand. Most weapons interfered with the flow of magic and got in the way of casting spells. Normally a person has to train for years to be able to cast with one, and she could do it the instant she chose the right skill.

With the help of her Guiding Fairy she reached the penultimate floor of the tower. The tower itself seemed to warp reality with its differing sizes, whole dungeons fit on a single floor of the tower. This floor was more appropriately sized for the tower. A small circular room with a large sealed door on the opposite side of the room from the stairs she emerged from. The door had wondrous depictions of the twin goddesses, Sun and her evil sister Moon. However, Alice noticed something that should not be here, another person. In all her travels on the Isle, she had not run into a single other person. The closest she came was the spiritual Heroes her Guiding Fairy had summoned to teach her the basics of adventuring in a party.

The person in the room was sitting down, leaning against the wall of the tower, his staff leaning on a wall behind him. He had brown hair and was pretty handsome. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at Alice.

“Finally! Someone else! I thought I would have to wait for my fairy to catch up. Do me a favor and send me a party invite. I can’t pass through here without a fairy in my party.” The boy exclaimed as he stood up and stretched.

Alice looked at this boy, he was only level 3 and not wearing any equipment she found in the tower that all adventurers earned and wore when they left the Isle. “How did you get here? Where’s your Guiding Fairy?” She asked.

“She was too slow, so I ditched her. I got here the same way as you did. I climbed up here.”

“How’d you get past the dungeon? You need a party for that.”

“You really don’t. You just need someone to cast Dispel Illusion and a either someone who can pick locks or cast Open Lock.” The man explained with a smirk.

“I can’t believe you would disrespect Sun like that. She made this to train you into a proper Hero and you go _ignoring_ it!? I can’t believe you!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” The boy replied waving his hand in dismissal. “Tell you what, why don’t we have a duel? You’re higher level than me and trained to be a proper hero, so it should be a cinch for you right?”

“Why would I want to duel you?”

“Simple. If you win, I’ll do whatever you want. Apologize, go back and get my fairy, even kill myself if you want.”

“You seem confident. And what if you win?”

“You join my guild. Of course, I gotta make one first, but I won’t make any unreasonable demands, I’ll even answer some questions you’ll have and help you get stronger. Once we get out of here that is.”

Alice looked at him. _He’s dressed in robes, which means even in my light armor I have more defense than him. With that staff of his and the robes, he’s probably some kind of mage which means if I get in close, this fight is over. A staff and robes are no use for my sword and light armor. I don’t have any melee spells or abilities, but it shouldn’t matter. I have more agility than him, so it’ll be easy for me to close in. I just worry what kind of magic he can cast. It sounds like he uses Blue abilities, which means he shouldn’t have much in the use for combat. Plus, he’s only level 3, that means he should only have enough skills to cast a bit of blue magic._

“Fine. I accept. I’ll make you apologize to Sun a thousand times and abandon the Isle without becoming a Hero.”

The boy rolled his shoulders and took a stance. A window appeared before her.

Leon challenges you to a Duel.

Rules: First participant to drop below 50% health loses.

Restrictions: None.

Accept? Yes/No

“Not going to grab your staff?” Alice asked as she accepted the duel. _This should be easy. He’s clearly an idiot if he thinks he can beat me._

“Don’t need it.” The boy- Leon replied.

3

2

1

Commence Duel.

Alice readied her sword and charged Leon as soon as the duel started. Leon surprisingly charged forward too, his hands reaching into his robe. Leon drew a pair of daggers and unleashed a flurry of quick attacks. _This is bad! He’s fast._ It wasn’t too fast for Alice to be unable to handle, but it left her no room to counterattack. Alice took a quick backstep to escape Leon’s reach and give her the room to attack. Leon blocked the attack with his left arm and stepping in, stabbing Alice with the dagger in his right hand. With her Blessing, she should see the numerical value of how much damage each attack did. _His attacks with his little daggers do as much as my sword?! That’s insane! Calm down Alice, you out-level him. He probably has no points in Endurance, so his health is only 120. Both our attacks did about 40 damage, so I only need to hit him once more to win, whereas he needs to hit me twice. If I back up and hit him with a Firebolt, its over._

Alice leapt backwards and began casting Firebolt.

“So that’s your plan huh?” Leon dropped his stance with an arrogant smirk.

“You’ll regret mocking the Goddesses! Firebolt!” A first sized ball of flame launched towards Leon. Leon made no attempt to dodge and let the spell hit him dead on. “Yes! It’s my win!”

“Sorry, but the duel’s still going.”

_What? He looks completely unharmed! I’ll just hit him again, from this distance he won’t be able to get close enough unless he can dodge it point blank. If he does, then I’ll just hit him with my sword and it will be over._ Alice began casting another Firebolt.

“Good effort, but you’re forgetting one thing.” Leon threw both his daggers straight at her. “Daggers can be thrown.”

_I screwed up! I can’t dodge this since I was casting._ The daggers hit her in each leg, disrupting her focus and cancelling the spell. A message appeared:

Duel complete.

Victor: Leon

“Looks like its my win. Would you like to know why you lost?” Leon asked.

“How did you beat me?!” Alice demanded. “I’m higher level and better equipped. It should have been an easy win!”

“Well the simple answer is information. Sure you’re higher level, but you’re not better equipped. I climbed the tower too, don’t you think I would have found at least a few pieces of gear, even on my own?” Leon asked.

“I suppose you would have.”

“Then tell me, why am I not wearing any of it? The answer: what I have equipped is better than it.”

“How did you find better gear than the equipment found in the tower?”

“I made it. You see, I’m a grandmaster tailor and enchanter. The robe I’m wearing has a lesser mana shield on it. All the damage you dealt to me just decreased my mana instead, so you would have had to hit me 4 times to win. Plus, I haven’t put any points in any of the hero-only skills yet aside from Soul Storage, so I have just as many skills in the color trees as you. Which left me enough skill points to increase my damage with daggers, which is why I do as much damage as you with your sword, since you haven’t put any points into improving your sword damage. Also check your legs.”

Alice examined her legs to find the daggers that struck the final blow of the duel missing, leaving bloody stab wounds in their place. When she turned back to Leon he opened his robe, showing the daggers back in their sheathes.

“Returning sheathes, they return the daggers to them if they ever leave my person.” Leon explained.

Alice examined her wounds again, as the adrenaline was starting to wear off and the pain from her injuries was starting to sink in. “Oh honorable Guiding Fairy, would you please heal me?” Alice pleaded of her Guiding Fairy. Without a word, the Guiding Fairy healed her wounds and all evidence of the duel vanished from her body.

Leon laughed. “You talk to that thing? You know its just a programmed summon right? It has no mind of its own.”

“What are you talking about! This is the Guiding Fairy, created by the Goddesses. It has helped me so much to get here. Of course it’s real!”

“Try asking it its favorite color or what weapon you use. Heck, it probably can’t even tell you your name.”

“Guiding Fairy, prove this heretic wrong-“

“I prefer maverick! Although you really don’t know anything about the world if you call me a heretic.”

“What’s my name?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand that question.” The Guiding Fairy answered.

“Ooh! Ooh! Ask it, ‘what’s one plus one’!”

“What’s one plus one?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand that question.”

Leon laughed. “See? It can only handle questions related to the tutorial. Anything outside of that, it can’t answer.”

“What? How can that be?”

“You’ve got a lot to learn. Anyway, get the fairy open the door. Go up and approach it so we can get out of here.”

“Fine.” Alice walked towards the door.

“Congratulations on completing your training. You are now a full-fledged hero! Once you step into this next room, you are on your own. If you stand in front of the altar and tell it where you want to go, you will be transported to the temple in that town, or the closest one. Goodbye hero!” The Guiding Fairy vanished in a flash of light.

“Thank you Guiding Fairy.” Alice said quietly to herself.

“Freedom!” Leon bolted past her and into the next room.

The room was a long, carpeted hallway with a statue of the Goddesses Sun and Moon on either side of a simple altar with a small crystal ball atop it.

“Oh! By the way, go to Fossheim, it’s a good place to get a bunch of levels quick. I’ll meet you there. I just gotta do something here first.”

“What do you have to do?”

Leon approached the statue of Moon. “Well you see in the game, camera angles were a thing so I couldn’t really see. I’m just curious how accurate the statues are, if her legs go all the way up her dress.” Leon got down on his hands and knees and tried to peak up the dress of the Moon statue.

A large rumbling filled the room, shaking the walls and floor. Alice had to steady herself on the altar to remain standing. A flash of light and the sound of thunder filled the room. When Alice looked back to the statue of Moon, Leon was gone. _Does that statue look a little more angry than before?_

“Well whatever, he’s an idiot and got what he deserved. Like I’d go to Fossheim, I’m going home.”

“Destination accepted. Sending you to Fossheim.” A female-sounding voice replied, coming from the crystal ball.

“No. I don’t want to go there! Take me to Frey! I don’t want to be so far from home!” Alice desperately pleaded as the crystal ball began to glow brighter and brighter. It became too bright, forcing Alice to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a small unfamiliar temple, she could hear the sound of a large waterfall reverberating off the marble walls and pillars. Alice sunk her head dejectedly.

“I’m in Fossheim…”


End file.
